User talk:Matias Arana
__TOC__ Need Some Advice! Hey Matias! I already posted this on your talk page on the Wikia Community Central, but I don't know if you got it, so I'm gonna post it here, too. I think you're an excellent role model and really good fro giving out advice, so I have a quick quesion for you. One of my best friends (he is the nicest guy I have EVER met; and I am very social) is going out with this girl that I absolutely hate! She used to have a posse of girls that would push around a lot of my friends. One of my best friends got fed up with her crap and stood up to her. The mean girl got so pissed off that she started to leave "I hate you" notes for her. Also, her mother used to bully one of my family members, so I've had quite a few issues with this chick. Anyways, my friend doesn't know that this girl is a (sorry) bitch. I am not really close with him, because I have not known him very long, yet at the same time, I do feel as though I've known him my whole life. So, I'm lost. I can't very well tell her to flick off or beat her up, 'cause I'm a guy and she's a girl, but I don't want her to change who my friend is or treat him like a piece of shit, which is how she treats everyone else. Do you have any advice, Matias? Thanks. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hi again, sorry for my late response. I've been on the beach for the last few days, so I haven't had the chance to answer you yet. About your problem, unfortunately you can not change other people and if you try and warn your friend about her, it could damage your friendship. I would suggest that you let things play out, as the truth always comes out eventually and people get back what they give. :If that doesn't work for you, you could try to talk to your friend really nicely and calmly and tell him what's going on. Maybe, after a while, he may realize that the girl is toxic and he may back off. Those kind of relationships never last too long and they are never serious, so don't worry. I've never been in this kind of situation, but I hope this is useful. Take care, -- 22:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for your help, Matias! (As usual, this has helped me a lot) I kinda know that their relationship won't last long; what concerns me is that he may be too nice to dump her..... :) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Good news! Hey Matias! I have some good news! I just got told that I am a new administrator of Big Time Rush WikI! I just thought you'd like to know. But don't worry, I'll still be on Avatar Wiki a ton. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 17:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :That's amazing, congrats. I know you will do an amazing job. Good luck, -- 02:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks. I'm not gonna constantly be on there, though. I just thought it would be cool to be an administrator, but Avatar Wiki is still the best. (Plus, it is SO much more organized) L8R! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hi Spidey ~ I have some good news too! Wikia has just sent me a $50.00 (yes, Fifty Dollars) gift certificate for Fandango movie tickets! That was much more than I expected. Whoooo Hooooo I am really excited! Can you tell? Are your toes in the ocean right now? ;-) Take care, my friend. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Awards I will be removing the Awards from the site if that's still what you want to happen. Let me know, I'm planning on pulling them down tomorrow morning. Cheers, Sena 03:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) In search of scientific information I would like to ask you a question regarding the information you published on the Avatar Wikia: from where you got all the geological information regarding Pandora? Thanks a lot. Jscali :Hi, we have gathered information from several official places and guides. The first one would be the movie, obviously, and all the information we could take from it, avoiding speculation; the second one is Pandorapedia, the official field guide created by Cameron and his team; the third source would be the Survival Guide, the official book guide that contains a lot of significant information about Avatar and Pandora; and finally, Ingame Pandorapedia, the encyclopedia that appears inside the Avatar videogame. :I hope that this helps you in your search of scientific information. The Avatar Wiki is always well sourced and there's no place for speculation, so feel free to explore it and gather the information that you need. -- 16:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Articles Nope, those place articles aren't mine. I'll get them up to the standard of the others later today. --Cadellin 12:10, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Heh Heh Heh I have a secret ... I know what our bureaucrat looks like ... and that information will only be revealed to the highest bidder. ;-P Just teasing Spidey, you know I would NEVER do that! Oh wait! I have just received a very tempting offer from one of our users! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. And you aren't even here to defend yourself. Heh Heh Heh ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :And I have a secret as well. I know how one of our Wiki shamans look like... and that information can be revelaed whenever I want :P Faern has offered me a considerable ammount of money to reveal your picture. Maybe that way I will be able to attend the Con, so consider it as a good investment. I am back, muahaha... -- 02:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) account I am planning on making an account soon. Before I do that I have two questions. First what would you do with a registrants email address after they submitted it? Second of all if you made contributions before you made an account would they carry over to the new account? I would really appreciate if you answered both of these questions. Jacob 03:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there. First of all, we would love to have you included in our community. About your questions: Wikia keeps the list of emails in its database, to contact you in case your account has any updates; it is not made public, and only the Wikia staff has access to it. Wikia only counts the contributions you make as a user. That means that your contributions as an anon can't be transfered to your new account. I hope that helps and to see you around. -- 02:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Main Page My vote is for the main page as designed by Faern.--IWantheUltimateChange 08:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) VANDAL Hey just giving you a heads up, someone compleatly ruined the link info, by saying i love butts*x, can you possibly retrive the data before?? :Which link info? Could you be more specific please? As this is a late answer it probably has already been fixed, anyway. Thanks for the heads up! -- 22:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Long Time, No See! Hey, Matias! Long time, no see! Anyways, remember how my best friend was going out with that snotty little b*tch? Well, they're breaking up after she called him a bunch of words that I should not say here :). Apparently, she has moved on, because she is already flirting with someone else, but I really don't care anymore. Also, I need some advice and some help. I started a new Wiki based on the James Cameron film Titanic (You can find a link here: James Cameron's Titanic Wiki ), and being that the Avatar Wiki is so successful, do you have any tips for how to make mine better? Also, can you get anyone that you know that is willing to help out on my Wiki to come over to my Wiki? I need major help! We only have 2 users! (including me!) If you can't help, then it's fine, I was just asking. Anyways, thanks! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Nice to talk to you again, Tsu'tey. Good to know that your best friend broke up with his girlfriend, I guess. If she was such a bad influence, then it is for the best. Don't worry about it too much, let it go. Now, about your wiki; first of all, always remember that starting a brand new wiki is hard, and creating a user base takes time. This wiki was lucky because Avatar was such a huge success, and it coincided with its release. Also, it's also good to remember that Titanic's fan base is not quite big, considering its romance/adventure topic. :Anyway, first of all, I would suggest you to adopt another domain name. The other Titanic Wiki is actually abandoned, and it has a domain name that is much more easy to locate. Another tip would be to create an ass kicking wordmark, skin and main page. When you have enough articles you can request a wordmark and skin to Wikia, if you don't have design artistic skills that are good enough for that. As for a main page, you can copy this design and structure, if you like it of course. :The first step is to create articles, fill them with useful and appealing information and make the wiki more attractive. Do that yourself and help will come, that's what happened to this wiki. Just give your best if you really want your new wiki to succeed, because, again, it is not easy. Then you could add images, infoboxes and whatever you find that is the way to go. I would recommend that you take image attribution and article comments away, they don't really help at all. Another tip: making featured article voting when you know there are only 2 active members is not a good idea, at least for now. :That's all I can think of right now, and I really hope it helps, I've been in your position several times before, and I requested help as well. This wiki didn't build up out of nowhere. Good luck with your wiki, and if you need me anytime, you know that I am always around willing to help you or anyone else. Cheers, -- 22:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the tips, Matias! They were extremely helpful! But about the design and structure, how do I copy it? Do I just copy it like I do any other image and paste it or what? Anyways, thanks a lot!!!! TTYL! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Avatar 2 Good Evening Spidey ~ I don't think I like your senior year of school because you are too busy and I miss you. :-( I want to say nice things about your closing comment on the Avatar 2 update blog ... asking us to keep Japan and her people in our thoughts and including a link for donations. That was very sweet and thoughtful of you. Maybe you aren't so bad after all. :-P Oh yeah, one more idea ... on our opening page where it shows we are partners with Tree of Souls ... it is a very tiny logo, almost unreadable ... can you make it bigger? Our logo on their site is HUGE! Please take care of you, ok? Puppy Face. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 22:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I wasn't even aware of this message, whoops =P I do like my senior year a lot, it's busy, but extremely fun and a whole new experience. I also miss you and the wiki, but school is always first :/ Of course I had to say something nice about Japan, they even had another earthquake two days ago. Poor people, my prayers are with them. See, I'm not such a terrible kid =P :About the ToS logo, yes, I agree, it's tiny. I still want to add the new main page design soon. Seriously, we need it now. It's a tie between the admins, but I'm the boss so who cares =P Whenever I have time I'll switch the designs, and there will be a special section for our partner sites. Take care, - 00:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) One of my many problems I usually have! Hey Matias! It doesn't appear that you got my last message, but how do I copy the design and structure that you showed me onto my Wiki? I also have a quick question for you. Can you help me out with my Wiki by creating some template pages for me? I suck at that kinda stuff and I know you have a lot more experience. Thanks! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Sorry! Sorry for the inconvenience, but I am planning on shutting down the Titanic Wiki with the permission of the other administrator. I have, however, created a Battle: Los Angeles Wiki, and I will need help with creating templates on that Wiki. If you can help, that would be great. Thanks so much! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hey, sorry for this extremely late reply. I've been very, but very busy with my last year of school; projects, homework, university preparation, essays, plus personal/social stuff has taken all of my time. I have to say that my involvement with the wiki will also be affected, but I will be around to check it once in a while. I'm sorry to hear you're deleting the Titanic Wiki, I know how much work and time you've spent on it, are you sure of the decision? For this new wiki, what do you need? The main pain design as well, or just templates? First try to copy the codes and see what happens. If you keep having problems, let me know so I can check it out. Also there's a forum at the Community Central that gives some useful ideas, plus the Wikia staff is always willing to help. Cheers, -- 00:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Matias! That's fine that you've been busy with school; I understand how frustrating school is. It's especially frustrating with all the homework and the mean teachers. It's a shame your involvement with the Wiki will be affected, but you have a life outside of Pandora! :) I was kinda sad to shut down the Titanic Wiki, but I could not cite my sources, and it's so hard to keep a fan base going with a film that came out 14 years ago. More than half the pages on the Wiki are stubs, and I am positive that I cannot keep creating pages when I hardly have any information. The Battle: Los Angeles Wiki will be easier to attract people to because it's more recent. The only problem will be that it's hard to find information on the characters online, and it's hard to remember everything from the movie, but that doesn't mean that it can't be done. Um, I will need help with templates because I have spent hours trying to figure them out, but I'll try to copy the code for the main page design. Thanks so much for all the helpful tips! Good luck with school! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 14:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :::I don't consider school frustrating, honestly; I find it extremely fun in class with friends, sometimes boring in the middle of chemistry or math for example, but with your friends next to me, it's very hard to get bored. What I consider boring/long, not frustrating, is homework and projects, those take a lot of my free time. And I don't have any mean teachers, do you? =P :I also think that it is very hard to work on something that was released so long ago. Maybe it was the best decision to just shut it down. And I also have to say, honestly, that Battle: Los Angeles will get old in a couple of months unless a sequel is released. I'm going to travel this midnight during Easter, so when I'm back I'll try to help you, ok? Just let me know next week so I don't forget =P Take care, -- 23:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : : : Not a problem! I hope you enjoy your vacation! And, I am currently dealing with a few very mean teachers. One told me not to worry and that I was still perfectly normal! One goes into the school parish and smokes at lunch. She also imitated a drunk woman in class. :) So, clearly, they're mean and weird. Anyways, thanks for helping me out! Oh, and I spruced up the main page for Battle: Los Angeles Wiki. When you come back, I think you should check it out! Oh, and if you get a chance, can you check out the first chapter of my novel? You can find it here. (Oh, it's my Avatar novel, I thought I should mention that because I write a lot of books!) :) I'll talk to you later! Have a great Easter! :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan : : : blog I would be greatly obliged if you could read my blog. As you created the wiki you are a legend. Please read my blog. Pretty please with biscuits and cheese.Neytiri765 17:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It would be really appreciated if you would sign your comment. We cannot determine who you are unless you sign your posts. You can sign your post by typing in four tildes (~) 'and then type '''your username. '''Thanks! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 17:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hello there. I read your blog, thanks for the heads up. And, by the way, I'm not a legend, haha... I just created the wiki, and it grew with the help of some amazing users. If you still want to believe that I'm a legend, I won't stop you =P Just kidding, thanks for contacting me anyway ;) -- 23:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Movie Clips and Favorite Pics hello matias. i am neytiri765. The previous message was from me :) . Well i have a problem. everytime I publish my blog (movie clips and favourite pics) the 2nd time I visit it is gone and no longer there. when i go on following, blogs, i see its name. however instead of being blue it was red. i think that means that someone has deleted it. But no-one is leaving a message to say that they have deleted it. I would really like to know who,what or how it is being either dissappearing or being deleted. I am not very well known and do not know how to sort this situation out. PLEASE COULD YOU HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Neytiri765 17:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Click the red link and you'll see why it was deleted. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't say anything. You know when you are editing something and you have chosen the name for the blog post but not wrote anything. it just comes up with that! The editing page. what does that mean?Neytiri765 14:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Then you were not on your blog's page: User_blog:Neytiri765/movie_clips_and_favourite_pics!!!. There is also the page where everything (including deletions) is logged. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :: ::faern you deleted it. Why? Was it unsuitable or something. Please tell me why you deleted it.Neytiri765 16:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::The reason: ''Housekeeping: topic covered multiple times. Please use the search function. And Faern's right, please avoid the creation of blogs just for the sake of creating one. -- 23:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::But I didn't make it for the sake of it. i saw avataraaddicted profile and saw that he had loads of his favourite film clips. I didn't want these in my profile so I decided to make a blog about it. here are my reasons that Faern shouldn't have deleted it: ::::#'''I might not have finished creating it and I could have made it a bit more bloggy (if that's a real word). ::::#'It was my blog. It wasn't her blog. Personally i feel that you shouldn't be able to delete other pepole's blogs. I wouldn't dream of deleting someone else's blogs. it is the same as scribbling all over someone's books or things that they have wrote (i know someone who does this and he does it to me!).' ::::#'This is my final reason. I put alot of effort into it. It took me ages to write down all of my favourite parts of the film. What's worse is that I threw the piece of paper I wrote these on in our woodburner. When i couldn't find it I thought it was a glitch so I had to write all my favourite parts of the film down again.' Neytiri765 16:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but if you want a collection of Avatar pics, you should keep it to yourself either by posting some of them into your talk page or just in an archive. Please don't use public wiki spaces (such as blogs, other people's talk pages or articles) to display them. Keep in mind the following Avatar Wiki policies: #''No fair use Avatar images unless already used elsewhere - Fair use images of Avatar, that is, any screenshots and images whose copyrights belong to Warner Brothers, can only be used on user pages if the image is already in use elsewhere on the wiki. In short, this means that users should not upload Avatar screenshots specifically for their user pages.'' #''Every non-free image is used on Avatar Wiki under the auspices of as Fair use under U.S. fair use laws. This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes, meant to identity the subject of an article and to illustrate something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity.'' The infringement of this policies lead to a block from this site. -- 04:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Yep it's my birthday...Thanks Spidey! :P Avataraddicted 13:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, happy birthday again, I hope you had a great day :) -- 04:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Follow Follow Me :D :Huh? -- 14:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Spammer Hi Spidey ~ am I the only one who thinks the blogs and messages posted by Rivn.Athena are way beyond creepy?????? Is their content even acceptable on our wiki? I know, I know, I am sounding like the content police. :P ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 13:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I took care of that Indonesian spammer. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::What did I miss? - 15:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Whoo Hoo .... Faern to the rescue once again! You are going to get the reputation of being the Terminator (along with several other personas)! ;-) How did you know he was Indonesian? Was that the language he was using? I thought it was something invented by Dr. Suess. LOL Sleepy Spidey .... the early bird (Faern) catches the worm (Rivn.Athena). **hee hee** Puppy Face ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 17:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC)